Millions of people wear socks every day. A sock is an item of clothing worn on the foot. In hot climate or hot environment, socks may absorb sweat and perspiration from the feet. In cold climate or cold environment, socks may provide comfort and heating to the feet, and may decrease the risk of frostbite. Socks are often worn as an intermediary layer between the bare feet and a pair of shoes, thereby providing additional comfort to the wearer.
Socks may be manufactured from various materials, for example, cotton, wool, nylon, acrylic, polyester, spandex, silk, and/or other material(s). Socks may be manufactured in different sizes or lengths, for example, ankle socks, knee-high socks, over-the-knee socks, or the like.